


Three Cheers for Dean

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bound Orgasm, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Consensual Forced Orgasm, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Overload, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Dean Winchester/Dom Sam Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021, post orgasm stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sam ties Dean up and makes him come three times in a row.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Three Cheers for Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2021 square: Bondage

Dean tested his black leather wrist cuffs with a tug of his arms and found himself pleasingly restricted. The cuffs were attached with a chain to the sturdy metal hook that protruded from the ceiling of the bedroom Dean and Sam shared. Dean stood naked on his tiptoes with his arms stretched above his head and his cock hard. Sam eyed him for a long moment from a few feet away, then prowled near and stared possessively into Dean’s eyes as he took Dean’s erection into his hand. Dean gazed back into Sam’s eyes with longing and readiness.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned softly, and Sam began to jerk him, immediately tightening his grip and moving his hand rapidly, roughly. Dean made a wild yell and thrust his hips and almost lost his balance. Sam’s strokes were fierce and merciless, his hand harshly pulling Dean’s need closer and closer to the surface of his being. Dean was further aroused by Sam’s intense eye contact, by the hardness of his gaze and the great fondness layered beneath it. The bondage that Sam had put Dean in heightened his desire further still. The leather pressing against the flesh of Dean’s wrists and the sharp fact of his immobilization were both keenly thrilling as Sam jerked him at overwhelming speed. The feeling of being trapped by the one he loved most, the one he trusted utterly, was something precious, something deeply fulfilling. He was entirely at Sam’s mercy, and that was exactly how he wanted to be. Dean heard a soft stream of mumbled swears come from his own mouth and felt pleasingly raw. Every aspect of the experience swirled together and combined into a thick, lustful fog of emotion and sensation; Dean’s orgasm quickly began its approach.

“Do it, Dean,” Sam whispered into his ear, “come for me, do it.”

Usually, Sam made Dean wait to come. Usually he teased him for ages, brought him to the edge again and again and made Dean beg for his orgasm.

“Now?” Dean croaked with surprise, his hips working madly as Sam pumped him.

“Now,” Sam said sternly, staring into Dean’s eyes again with that hard affection, and Dean let go, straining to keep his eyes locked with Sam’s as he released with a rush of ecstasy, spilling over Sam’s hand and making a heavy, needy sound.

“Good,” Sam declared, and Dean made a pleased hum, heady in his afterglow. “Good,” Sam said again, and then his thumb began to rub the oversensitive tip of Dean’s spent cock.

“Fuck,” Dean exclaimed as his body jerked and he lost his balance. Sam supported him with a hand on his back, but he did not stop stimulating Dean’s tender flesh. His thumb’s caresses hurt in the best possible way; it was blissfully too much. Dean panted, his lust in a state of confusion, fresh waves of hot arousal mixing with the dreamy energy of his afterglow. His cock was trying to soften but had only managed to do so partially because it was also trying to harden again. “Sammy, Sammy,” Dean groaned. Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s neck and gave his cock a squeeze and Dean cried out.

Suddenly Sam withdrew his hand, and Dean heard himself make a squeaking sound. The loss of contact was both a great relief and a deep loss. Sam smirked at him, then fell to his knees in front of Dean’s body.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered as Sam picked up Dean’s cock again and began to lap slowly at the tip, dragging his tongue smoothly over the flushed skin again and again. Dean thrashed at the gentle licks against his worn-out flesh, but as Sam went on and on and on, lap after lap after lap, Dean felt his cock gradually return to full erection. 

“Good,” Sam said again, sounding very pleased, and then he took Dean’s hard cock fully into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Sammy,” Dean yelled as his body jerked violently and he lost his balance again; Sam steadied him with his hands firmly on Dean’s hips, his fingers digging into the flesh. Sam made a muffled sound of coarse lust around Dean’s hardness and then began to bob his head at a dreamy pace, encompassing Dean’s cock with his mouth over and over. Sam’s mouth felt hot and wet and so good that Dean wanted to cry. His cock was still tired, his lust was still confused, but most of all he was filled with a yearning for more, a yearning to give Sam all the pleasure he had to give. Sam guided his mouth on and off of Dean’s cock, took it repeatedly beyond his lips, moving slowly and yet it was far, far too much. Dean tugged against his bindings and relished how much his body wanted it to stop, took keen pleasure in the sensation of having his body’s wish denied. His physical form felt as though it was dying from the pleasure just as it longed desperately for more; it was terrible and perfect. 

“Sammy,” Dean panted, “so good, oh, fuck,” Dean groaned, feeling undone by the ecstasy. Sam gradually quickened his pace, soon moving his head at speed and taking Dean deep down his throat with each forward motion. Though Dean’s body still felt spent, his second orgasm rushed nearer and nearer.

“Tell,” Dean soon gasped, straining for steady breath, “tell me when to come, Sammy.” 

Sam gave two firm squeezes to Dean’s hip; this was a signal of permission. 

“Sammy, fuck, Sammy,” Dean cried, thrashing wildly against his bindings and feeling tears nearly form in his eyes as he released deep down Sam’s tight throat. “Sammy,” he whispered after Sam swallowed, “Sammy, I love you,” he spoke dreamily.

Sam rose and grabbed onto Dean’s hair and jerked his head back. He stared down into his eyes.

“I love you, Dean,” he replied, and his gaze was one of ownership.

“That felt so fucking good,” Dean told him gratefully, not sure if they were done or not. Sam leaned down and united their lips. He pushed his tongue smoothly into Dean’s mouth, a fistful of Dean’s hair still held tightly in his grip. Dean moaned softly against Sam’s lips and kissed him back with fervor, with need and profound adoration. Then he felt Sam’s hand on his cock, and he knew they weren’t done. Good.

“One more for me, Dean?” Sam broke the kiss to ask in a rich tone, “do you think you can do that for me?” Dean nodded eagerly; he would give Sam everything he had. Sam loosened his grip on Dean’s hair, softening his hold until the touch was tender. Sam fondled Dean’s softening cock and it made Dean’s flesh ache. Too much, too much, so good. Sam kissed Dean with firm affection as his skilled hand worked to bring Dean’s overused cock to full erection for the third time. Sam’s tongue roughly pleasured Dean’s mouth and Dean’s tongue chased urgently after Sam’s as Sam fondled and caressed him. Dean shuddered and made small grunts and whimpers against Sam’s mouth. It was delightfully horrible. It hurt, it made Dean long to weep, and it was perfect. Dean lost all sense of time as it went on and on and on, passionate kisses and increasingly firm touches.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered between locks of their mouths, “I’m yours.” He felt his hips begin to rock as hardness took over his exhausted flesh yet again. 

“I know,” Sam spoke in a smooth tone, then kissed Dean’s lips again with a furious possessiveness. Sam pulled back after a long moment and Dean gazed into his brother’s eyes, feeling utterly raw and utterly safe. “Mine,” Sam grunted with a stare that was warm amidst its dominance, then descended again onto Dean’s mouth and kissed him as he began to stroke his hard cock. Sam’s hand moved gently and unhurriedly, but Dean’s cock was so overstimulated that it was still painful in that delicious way. As Sam kissed Dean’s pliant mouth and jerked his bound body Dean felt pleasure encompass him, swallow him, and suddenly he climaxed, screaming and feeling a single tear escape his eye as he collapsed his weight and shot his seed onto the floor, his body held up only by the metal hook and Sam’s strong arm steady around his waist.

“Good, good,” Sam praised him, and Dean sighed blissfully, feeling warm and soft. Sam gingerly unbound Dean’s wrists and lifted Dean’s limp body into his arms. Dean let himself be carried. Sam arranged Dean on their bed with pillows beneath his head and blankets over his body. Dean hazily reached out and caressed Sam’s cheek and Sam smiled fondly at him.

“Be right back,” Sam said, and Dean whimpered to see him go, but Sam returned a few minutes later with a plate of peanut butter crackers and a large cup of water. Sam climbed in bed beside Dean and rubbed up and down Dean’s back as Dean had his snack. When Dean was done eating, he suddenly realized he was utterly exhausted and made a soft, sleepy sound. He watched drowsily as Sam took the empty dishes from his hands and set them down on the nightstand. Dean’s eyelids felt heavy, and his heart felt cozy. He felt Sam’s hands gently guide him to rest his head on Sam’s chest. Dean could hear Sam’s heartbeat, steady and soothing. Sam stroked Dean’s hair and Dean felt sleep creep nearer. He cuddled closer to Sam’s warm body.

“I’m yours too,” Dean heard Sam whisper just as he drifted off, and Dean dreamt sweet dreams of their love.


End file.
